The Crown (film)/Credits
Full credits for The Crown (2019). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Regency Enterprises A Bad Robot Production A Raja Gosnell film The Crown Closing Directed by Raja Gosnell Produced by Ted V. Miller J. J. Abrams Chris Meledandri Written by Stephen Heneveld Screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick Tony Leondis Phil Lord Christopher Miller Rich Moore Story by Sergio Pablos Jill Culton Chris Williams Tom McGrath Based on the TV series by Peter Morgan Jamie Chung Chris Pratt Dana Gaier Gal Gadot Bex Taylor-Klaus Mike Myers George Lopez John C. Reilly Damon Wayans Jr. Albert Brooks with Ray Romano and Athena Karkanis Edited by Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Stephen Heneveld J. J. Abrams Chris Meledandri Directors of Photography Rob Dressel Adolph Lusinsky Production Designer Jan Roelfs Costume Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Rupert Gregson-Williams Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Music Supervisor Dave Jordan Visual Effects Supervisor Stephen Rosenbaum Computer Graphics Supervisors Shadi Almassizadeh Alexandra Lanzensberger Glen McIntosh Joshua Beveridge Laurent De la Chapelle Layout Supervisor Karey Kirkpatrick Supervising Animators Taylor Somenzi Rob Bredow Tom McGrath Marcia Murphy Tim Mertens Head of Story Mark O'Hare Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Rick Hromadka PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Stereo Supervisor Naveen Mindy Kumar Stereo Compositing Supervisors Bruce Holcomb Nathaniel Seymour Head of Technology Eric Salas Pipeline Supervisor Jordan Dominguez Supervising Technical Director Jean-Claude J. Kalache Post Production Supervisor David Okey MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services CAST Additional Voices Story Artists Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Artists Layout Artists Character Animators Technical Animation Artists Character Modeling Artists Sets & Props Modeling Artists Rigging Artists Surfacing Artists Character Effects Artists Effects Animators Simulation Artists Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Lighting & Compositing Artists Image Finaling Artists Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Accounting Department Recurring Managers Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Digital Intermediate by EFILM Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers "HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "EYE OF THE TIGER" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "GIRL'S GOTTA" Written by Andrew Bissell, Amy Stroup Performed by Danger Twins Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. "EVERYTIME WE TOUCH" Written by M. Reilly, P. Risavy and S. Mackillop Produced by Manuel Reuter and Yann Peifer Performed by Cascada Courtesy of Robbins Entertainment, LLC "THE FINAL COUNTDOWN" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "HAPPY TOGETHER" Written by Garry Bonner and Alan Gordon Performed by The Turtle Courtesy of Flo And Eddie, Inc. By arrangement with The Orchard "I'M TOO SEXY" Written by Fred Fairbrass, Richard Fairbrass and Rob Manzoli Performed by Right Said Fred Courtesy of Twist And Shout Music "MOST GIRLS" Written by Asia Whiteacre, Hailee Steinfeld, Jeremy Dussolliet Ryan Tedder, Tim Sommers and Zack Skelton Produced by Ryan Tedder, Zack Skelton and One Love Performed by Hailee Steinfeld Courtesy of Universal Records Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to and a Very Special Thanks to Karey Kirkpatrick With The Participation of The Ontario Production Services Tax Credit and the Quebec Production Services Tax Credit No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This motion picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Movie Land. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits